La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by Angeldu03x
Summary: Je découvre des choses terrifiantes qui me poussent à faire des choses que je ne désirais pas, mais grâce à Allen, Leenalee et les autres, je réussis à me sortir de là.


**Suite de l'histoire**

**Titre :**

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…**

**Histoire :**

**_On ne connait pas toujours les raisons des vengeances… Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris. Mais finalement ça parait logique quand on en connait la raison… Enfin… Pour certaines fois seulement…_**

Il était environ huit heures du soir, la nuit commençait à surplomber la congrégation de son voile sombre et reposant. Je marchais dans les couloirs. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que je prenais le traitement matin et soir et plus aucun malaise ni spasme ne s'étaient manifestés. Tout allait bien. Même ma déprime passagère avait disparut. Une nuit calme et sereine allait s'annoncer. J'allais à la cafétéria rejoindre les autres. Une fois là-bas, je vois Allen, Leenalee, Miranda et Krory placés à une table alors je viens m'y placer. Au bout d'un long moment, j'interrompus les autres pour leur demander quelque chose qui me perturbait.

« Excusez-moi… Lavi n'est pas là ?

- Non…, me dit Leenalee, je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée.

- Moi si je l'ai vu, me dit Miranda, il était à une table y'a pas 5 minutes.

- C'est bizarre pourquoi il est pas venu vers nous ?, lui demande Allen.

- Je ne sais pas, il était accompagné de la fille de la dernière fois.

- Qui ça ?, disais-je étonnée.

- Une fille blonde, je ne la connais pas…

- Ah oui, dit Leenalee, Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'il était avec elle… D'ailleurs ils mangent toujours ensemble maintenant. »

J'étais stupéfaite de ce que je venais d'entendre, je restais muette pour le coup. Mais Allen vient me mettre une main sur l'épaule et me parlait avec le sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te dire un truc qui va te rassurer, c'est que à chaque fois que je l'ai vu avec elle c'était parce que c'était elle qui venait vers lui et non l'inverse.

- C'est vrai ça, dit Leenalee, à peine il rentrait à la cafète qu'elle courait presque vers lui. Pour vous dire moi je la sens pas trop cette fille, elle est bizarre.

- Wé, reprend Allen, c'est pareil pour moi… »

Après quelques discussions et un repas terminé pour ma part, je partais les laissant finir leur repas. Je marchais dans les couloirs de la congrégation à la recherche de mon âme sœur. J'avais quelques explications à lui transmettre. Mais arrivée à sa chambre, il n'y était pas. Ça m'embêtait, je ne savais pas où le trouver ailleurs. Je restais devant sa porte ouverte quelques instants avant d'entendre un petit bruit à peine perceptible. Mon ouïe de félin pouvait le détecter. Je marchais alors à la recherche de ce bruit étrange. Je descendis les escaliers et m'engouffrais dans un endroit sombre, je suivis ce couloir de pierre pour arriver à plusieurs portes comme à l'étage supérieur. Ces bruits étaient comme des petits gémissements mais très faibles. C'est alors que je réussis à trouver la pièce où se trouvaient ces petits bruits. J'hésitais à ouvrir cette porte. Mais bon, je n'étais pas descendu pour rien alors je tournais la poignet.

Ce que je découvris derrière me laissa sans voix. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour décrire. Les petits gémissements venaient de la blonde qui était à cheval sur Lavi dégoulinants de sueurs. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux. Je crois même que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant une seconde. Je mis une main devant ma bouche d'effroi. La blonde m'avait vu, mais au lieu d'avoir honte comme lorsqu'on prend quelqu'un en flagrant délit, non elle restait neutre. Puis à mon grand étonnement elle se mit à me sourire. Je crus rêver. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourtant c'était le cas. Comment avait-il put me trahir ? Je n'y croyais vraiment pas. Je me retenais à la porte derrière, j'eus des nausées de ce que je venais de voir. Seulement… Lavi lui, ne m'avait pas vu… D'ailleurs je le trouvais étrange… Il avait l'air dans les vapes. Je ne cessais de les fixer sans relâche, le temps paraissait s'arrêter. C'est alors que la blonde à moitié dénudée, se mit à rire. J'étais littéralement sous le choc, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment avait-il put me faire ça. Je m'avançais rapidement vers eux puis, par un reflexe incontrôlable, je viens rapidement placer mon couteau sous la gorge de la blonde. Prise de vitesse, elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger et abaissa vite son sourire.

« Eloigne-toi de lui tout de suite… »

La lame sous la gorge, j'étais prête à la trancher si elle ne bougeait pas. La colère avait prit le dessus sur moi, je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment. Elle recula lentement en me fixant du regard. Une fois que je la jugeais assez loin, j'abaissais mon arme et me tournais vers Lavi. Il était entre allongé et assis contre des tonneaux, c'était un ancien dépôt ici, il y avait de tout et de rien. Il avait les yeux fermés et il ne bougeait que de temps à autre. Je me retourne alors vers la blonde et lui parlais plus qu'énervée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! »

Cette dernière se remit à rire.

« Réponds ! »

Elle ne répondait pas et continuait seulement de rire. Si elle savait que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil elle se contenterait de se taire. Dans l'autre cas, j'allais la faire taire. Je me remis à regarder Lavi. Il n'avait pas l'air lucide. J'imaginais les pires horreurs qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Je l'enlaçais alors le plus que je pus. Je laissais couler des larmes sans le désirer. Cette vision des choses m'avait paralysée et terrorisée. Terrorisée de le perdre. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Non, pas lui…

« C'est si regrettable… Je compatie, vraiment…

- Ferme ta gueule ! T'es qu'une pute… »

La première partie de phrase était dite avec beaucoup d'énervement, mais la deuxième laissait paraitre tout le désespoir et la tristesse que je ressentais. J'enlaçais Lavi fortement, je ne voulais plus le lâcher. J'en souffrais affreusement. Je l'appelais désespérément dans le creux de l'oreille mais il ne réagissait pas.

C'est alors que je sentis comme un chatouillement sur ma cheville. Je relevais alors la tête et regardais.

« Je te conseille de ne pas bouger, me dit la blonde d'un ton calme. »

Il y avait un serpent entouré à ma cheville.

**Fin : 15 avril 2009 07:11**

**Suite de l'histoire**

**Titre :**

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… (Partie 2)**

**Histoire :**

Le serpent continuait de grimper le long de ma jambe très lentement. Je n'arrêtais pas de le fixer du regard, mais j'étais surtout pétrifiée. Je n'avais pas peur proprement dit des serpents, mais je me trouvais actuellement sur Lavi qui était comme inconscient, et rien que l'idée qu'il puisse lui sauter dessus à tout moment me rendait malade. Je respirais faiblement mais avec les battements de mon cœur qui ne cessaient d'accélérer. J'entendais les pas de la blonde sur la paille qui se rapprochait lentement de moi. Je tournais le regard vers elle qui continuait d'avancer. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi et me regarda en souriant. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Le serpent grimpait toujours sur ma jambe et s'approchait dangereusement. J'entendais son sifflement perçant. J'hésitais à bouger en réalité, je voulais avoir le temps de l'éloigner avec mon couteau que je tenais dans la main, mais d'un autre coté j'avais peur qu'il attaque en premier. Seulement je ne voulais pas prendre le risque, Lavi ne pouvait pas se défendre, alors je décidais d'agir. Je tins mon couteau fermement dans ma main et pris de vitesse le serpent qui grimpait toujours. Malheureusement, je ne réussis pas à l'éloigner. Il vient me mordre à la cheville alors que je l'éloignais en lui coupant la tête. Le serpent n'était à présent plus un danger et il n'avait pas touché Lavi, ça me suffisait. La blonde ne bougeait plus elle était étonnée de mon acte. Je me retournais vers Lavi et continuais de l'appeler. Il ne se réveillait pas. La blonde vient me parler ensuite d'une voix neutre.

« Tu sais, c'est étrange parfois la vie. On croit savoir des choses et puis finalement… on se trompe totalement. »

Je me levais alors d'un coup et me dirigeais vers elle d'un pas vif. Je tendis mon couteau devant elle et vient lui parler d'une voix plus qu'énervée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! »

Elle se mit à rire. Alors j'activais mon innocence pour prendre de la vitesse et me plaçais derrière elle le couteau sous la gorge. Je lui parlais dans le creux de l'oreille en appuyant bien la lame contre son cou. La blonde ne riait plus bizarrement.

« Dis le moi, tout de suite ! »

Elle respirait fortement ne pensant surement pas que je prenais ça tellement au sérieux. Elle essaya de garder son sang-froid pour que je me calme mais se fut une grave erreur.

« Ça va… Calme-toi…

- Ne me dis surtout pas se que je dois faire ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! Réponds ! »

Elle ne disait toujours rien pensant apaiser la situation. Sans le vouloir, la lame laissait une petite entaille et faisait maintenant apparaitre une fine trace de sang. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ma force. Je me contrôlais de moins en moins avec mon innocence activée. Comme elle fonctionnait avec mes sentiments et mes émotions, j'avais une soif impressionnante de vengeance. Même si ma conscience m'en empêchait, la soif de sang était trop forte. Je n'avais jamais atteint cette partie de moi. Cette soudaine colère avait invoquée un genre de sensations nouvelles pour me faire changer à ce point. Ça devenait flippant. Ma main qui tenait le couteau voulait aller plus loin mais je me retenais, c'était si dur. Comme si quelque chose c'était emparé de moi. Se tenant devant moi presque à ma merci, je n'avais aucune raison de l'épargner. Je me surpris à la rapprocher de moi pour sentir l'odeur de son sang. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi l'odeur du sang m'attirait tout à coup ? Serait ce… mon Innocence qui faisait ça ? La blonde avait vu que je n'étais plus vraiment « normale » elle commençait à perdre son sang froid. Cette odeur… ça commençait à m'hypnotiser. C'est alors que pendant ma transe, la blonde en profita pour s'échapper laissant cette fois-ci une grande trace sur son cou. Elle se tenait maintenant face à moi, je la regardais mais ne bougeais plus, abaissant mon bras tenant la lame sanglante. J'avais un regard vide.

« Je te laisserais plus l'approcher…dis ai-je calmement. »

Je lui fis comprendre que je m'apprêtais à l'attaquer. Mais elle précisa quelque chose avant qui me laissa sans voix l'espace d'un instant.

« Tout c'est passé exactement comme prévu… »

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle avait tout comploté depuis le début ? La relation avec Lavi en secret… Le fait de m'attirer dans un piège… Je crus sincèrement rêver…

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire… »

Elle me fit un sourire avant de s'armer de deux couteaux placés à ses chevilles. Maintenant j'avais compris. Elle voulait seulement jouer avec moi. Mais la question est…

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as volé quelque chose qui m'appartenait… »

Je ne compris pas se qu'elle venait de dire. Je ne la connaissais pas, alors pourquoi je lui aurais volé quelque chose et surtout quoi ?

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu de ma vie, comment j'aurais pu te voler quelque chose ? »

A peine ai-je finis ma phrase qu'elle se jeta sur moi, ses lames devant mon visage, mais je l'arrêtais avec mon unique couteau, puis elle vient me regarder avec le sourire en me parlant au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu m'as volé Lavi… »

Ces mots me parvenaient comme des pics en plein cœur.

« Quoi ? Lavi ? Mais t'hallucine c'est pas possible… »

Elle vient ensuite me laisser une trace sur le coté du cou à son tour se qui me fit tomber au sol sur le coup. Elle s'approcha de moi me regardant de ses yeux bleutés de sournoise et moi qui était au sol. C'est alors que je me sentis bizarre soudainement. Et je me rappelais du serpent qui m'avait mordu peu avant. Je regardais ma blessure à la cheville, il y avait deux petits points noircis par le venin. C'était pas bon. Le venin devait se propager et si ça se trouve avec ma colère, mon cœur battait plus vite et donc il se propageait plus rapidement d'où ma chute soudaine. La blonde me prit alors par la gorge pour me plaquer contre le mur de derrière. J'avais lâché mon couteau sous le coup de la chute et je ne pouvais pas prendre l'autre car mon Innocence ne m'obéissait plus. Les rôles s'inversaient. J'étais maintenant sa victime. Elle s'accroupit à mon niveau et me regardait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa soigneusement sa lame près de mon visage en me parlant d'une voix calme.

« J'ai gagné maintenant… Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. »

Je détournais la tête sous l'effet de la lame tranchante qui passait dangereusement près de mon oreille puis descendait juste en dessous de la mâchoire. Le venin de la morsure commençait à me laisser des sueurs sur le front. J'étais maintenant à sa merci. Je respirais plus rapidement. Assise contre ce mur avec une main me tenant la gorge et une lame qui me frôlait à chaque passage. Je fermais les yeux progressivement sous le coup de la strangulation sans le désirer.

« Tu n'as même plus la force de te battre, comment veux-tu survivre dans ton état déjà bien affaibli. »

Je rouvris les yeux lentement et tournais la tête pour la fixer du regard, un regard toujours neutre. Je viens lui parler d'une voix faible.

« Si tu crois que c'est les filles comme toi que peut aimer Lavi… tu te trompes…

- La ferme ! »

Venant me laisser une trace visible de sang sur le coté du cou se qui me fit me retenir de crier de douleurs. Mais je continuais mes paroles pour autant d'un ton toujours faible.

« Tu n'as rien pour lui plaire…

- Tu ne sais rien ! »

Me frappant une deuxième fois, mais je l'exprimais cette fois, se qui la fit sourire.

« Tu crois… qu'il va t'aimer… après tout se que tu m'auras fait…

- Il ne le saura jamais. D'ailleurs, personne ne saura rien… »

Elle lâchait mon cou pour me soulever la tête avec la pointe de son couteau puis me parla droit dans les yeux.

« Tout le monde pensera que ton heure était venue voila tout… »

Qu'insinuait-t-elle par là ? Serait-il possible que… Non… Mes yeux s'écarquillaient un instant.

« C'est toi qui… m'a empoisonné ? »

Elle gardait son effroyable sourire. J'eus ma réponse. Je crus devenir pâle à cet instant. Elle vient me saisir derrière la tête et pour ensuite me parler juste à coté de mon oreille tout doucement.

« Oui… C'est moi qui t'ai empoisonné…

- Ça n'est pas… possible…

- Pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie et que tu dormais profondément, je t'ai injecté la toxine par intraveineuse… »

Je me sentis mal soudainement… Ce que je venais d'entendre me glaçait le sang dans les veines. C'était cette espèce de garce qui m'avait empoisonnée. Ma vie est maintenant en péril et tout était de sa faute, je n'en revenais pas. Elle me tenait toujours derrière la tête. Des vertiges viennent me saisir mais il ne fallait pas que je baisse ma garde, surtout pas maintenant.

« Et j'allais justement faire la même chose à Lavi… après en avoir profité un peu… bien sur… »

Non, ça elle ne pouvait pas. Il en était hors de question.

« Arrête… tu es folle… ,disais-je dans les vapes...

- Je ne laisserai plus personne approcher Lavi dorénavant… Il restera avec moi pour toujours… »

Cette fille était complètement dingue. Son amour psychotique pour Lavi la rendait dangereuse, je ne tolérais pas ça…

« Je ne laisserais personne l'approcher… Et certainement pas toi ! »

Et là, elle me ressaisit au cou et me projeta au milieu de la pièce. J'étais complètement sonnée sur cette pierre froide. Elle s'avança maintenant énervée plus que jamais vers moi. J'essayais de bouger mais j'avais du mal… Je priais mon Innocence pour qu'elle réagisse.

« Jt'en supplie… aide-moi… »

J'essayais de l'activer mais rien n'y fit. La blonde s'avançait toujours vers moi d'un pas décidée. Elle me ressaisit par le cou et avec une force incroyable elle parvient à me soulever pour me redresser face à elle.

« Tu ne seras plus un obstacle pour moi dorénavant ! »

Je me mis à rire. Elle s'interrogea.

« C'est ce que tu crois… »

Elle me regardait presque… inquiète. Elle me demanda des explications. L'amour que j'éprouvais pour Lavi était plus fort que tout le reste. Rien ne pouvait briser ça. C'était sceller à jamais dans mon cœur. Je n'avais rien besoin d'autre. Juste de sa présence. Seulement… Le fait de savoir que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, je ne supportais pas ça. En repensant à ça, l'effet qui me parut était le même que précédemment. Cette soif de sang… Ce désir de tuer pour protéger mes proches… Mes yeux changèrent laissant place à une couleur d'iris rouge. Je vis la blonde me lâcher progressivement sans s'en rendre compte. Je pus faire apparaitre mon deuxième couteau. J'essayais de me contrôler mais l'envie était tellement forte et agissait pour moi. Il m'était presque impossible d'arrêter. Je ne contrôlais pas encore cette nouvelle puissance. C'est alors que je la saisis et le projeta contre le mur. Pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, je m'avançais vers elle et la bloquais avec une main posée sur le mur. Je la fixais ne clignant même plus des yeux. Mon regard laissait maintenant paraitre une lueur rouge pleine de haine et toujours cette soif de sang et de vengeance. La blonde paraissait intimidée maintenant devant moi. Elle ne bougeait plus me fixant aussi mais le regard moins sur.

« Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal… »

Suite à ma réponse, elle essaya de m'éloigner avec sa lame restante mais je finis par la poignarder avant en plein torse. Elle lâchait son couteau qui vient tomber à mes pieds sur la pierre sombre. Ma colère se dissipait peu à peu et je repris conscience de moi. Mon couteau était en sang. Je le lâchais soudainement et vient frapper le sol. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Elle fermait les yeux progressivement et tombait au sol, je la rattrapais dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je me tenais à présent dos au mur à genoux avec elle dans mes bras. Mes mains étaient pleines de sang.

« Non… c'est pas vrai… »

Pourtant si. Je l'appelais désespérément, elle ne réagissait presque plus. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle, je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne pus retenir une larme couler. Elle me regardait faiblement. C'est alors qu'elle me fit un sourire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette marque de « pardon ». Elle était dans mes bras à s'endormir sereinement, paisiblement… Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Pourquoi mon Innocence m'avait obligée ? Pourquoi mes sentiments et mes émotions ont t'ils pris le pas sur la raison ? Je ne voulais pas. Non, je ne voulais pas la tuer… J'étais maintenant hypnotisée par ce que je venais de faire. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. J'en finissais par oublier tout le reste autour de moi. Des doigts glacés viennent se poser sur mes bras, je ne regardais même pas. Je n'écoutais plus se qui se passait. Finalement, je levais les yeux, je pus voir une personne familière placée devant moi. C'était Allen, il me parlait affolé. Je comprenais à moitié se qu'il me disait, j'étais sous le choc. Je vis Leenalee aller voir Lavi toujours allongé plus loin. Allen me parlait et me secouait pour me faire réagir mais rien n'y fit. Comme si mon esprit et ma raison avaient quitté mon corps. Je compris ensuite en partie se que Allen voulait me dire.

« Natsumi ! Nat ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je… je……

- Dis-moi…

- Je l'ai… tué… »

Il s'arrêta de parler stupéfait, n'y croyant pas.

« Ça n'est pas possible. Tu n'as pas pu faire ça ?

- Elle allait… lui faire…… du mal…

- Quoi ? »

Allen se questionnait comme jamais mais il y comprenait un peu mieux qu'au début. Puis il vu mes multiples blessures au cou et ma morsure à la cheville.

« Tu t'es fait mordre ?

- … »

Je tremblais, autant pour ce que j'avais fait que pour ma morsure. Allen voulait me faire bouger mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder. Je tenais toujours la victime dans mes bras. Sa peau se glaçait progressivement. Je ne la quittais de nouveau plus des yeux. Allen voulait que je la dépose pour m'enlever de cette vision qui me paralysait. Mais je ne voulais pas. Il m'attrapa le bras et vient me parler calmement.

« Natsumi… C'est fini… Relâche-la…

- … »

Je n'y arrivais pas… Il me répétait la même chose encore plus calmement. Je pris sur moi et la déposais par terre. Elle restait immobile. Allen vient m'enlacer pour me réconforter et aussi pour me retirer cette vision d'horreur que j'avais depuis le début. Il n'arrêtait pas de me réconforter même si ça n'y faisait rien, je devais être blanche comme une morte.

« Il faut que t'aille à l'infirmerie. »

Mais je refusais de bouger…

**Fin : 19 avril 2009 00:44**

**Suite de l'histoire**

**Titre :**

**Rien ne va plus…**

**Début : 20.04.2009 23:06**

**Histoire :**

Allen essayait de me faire réagir mais j'étais toujours hypnotisée par mon action que je n'avais pas pus contrôler.

« Nat… Viens avec moi.

- Laisse-moi… »

Il se tut un instant tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il savait se que c'était… Il avait eut à subir la même chose dans le passé. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser là sans rien faire, justement au contraire. J'aurais voulus exprimer toute ma peine mais pas devant eux… Non… Mais Allen reprit d'un ton sec.

« Je ne te laisserai pas ici sans rien faire ! »

Il me prit violemment le bras pour me lever et pour ensuite passer mon bras autour son cou pour marcher hors de cette pièce lugubre. Arrivés proche de Leenalee, il me lâchait le bras pour ensuite s'accroupir près de Lavi pour le porter dans ses bras. Il se retourna une dernière fois, le regard sévère en direction de Leenalee et moi.

« Allez sortons d'ici avant que ça commence à nous monter à la tête. »

Il sortit ensuite avec Lavi sur le dos sans un mot de plus. Leenalee me prit un bras autour du cou et sortit avec moi de cette pièce laissant la victime au sol. Je regardais une dernière fois en sa direction. Leenalee me regardait désolée.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas de ta faute… »

Je ne répondais pas et fixais toujours la blonde au sol, sans vie… Leenalee m'emmenait de force pour m'enlever cette vision plus qu'insupportable. Je repartais avec elle suivant Allen et Lavi direction l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivés à elle, on nous plaça Lavi et moi sur des lits l'un en face de l'autre. Je m'assis sur le lit et fixais mon amant des yeux sans relâche. Il était inconscient. Des infirmières s'occupaient de lui. Un flash me parut soudainement revoyant la blonde s'occupant de lui à la place des autres. Je détournais les yeux brusquement, tel que l'infirmière qui s'occupait de ma blessure à la jambe crut qu'elle m'avait fait mal. J'étais totalement perdue en réalité. Je ne savais plus… quoi faire… quoi dire… C'était affreux. Même en compagnie de mes amis, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne réalisais pas se que je venais de faire. Leenalee m'expliquait qu'elle avait reçu ordre de la part de Komui pour me chercher car il avait compris toute l'histoire. Il avait découvert que la blonde avait infiltré la congrégation pour se faire passer pour une infirmière et tout ça dans le but de me tuer. Du coup, Allen et Leenalee étaient partis à ma recherche et c'est en nous entendant parler qu'ils avaient réussi à nous retrouver.

Les traces sanglantes de mon cou me faisaient plus mal parce qu'elles étaient faite par celle que j'avais combattue que par la douleur en elle-même. Lorsque l'infirmière me passait des bandages autour du cou, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouger. Ces blessures étaient là pour me rappeler se que j'avais fait. Je ne supportais pas le contact des tissus dessus. Ne serait-ce que par ce qu'elles représentaient. A un moment, s'en était trop. Je repoussais sèchement ses mains et arrachais les bandages déjà placés. La douleur était plus forte encore mais c'était en partie ce que je voulais. Allen et Leenalee qui étaient près de Lavi me regardaient soudainement en entendant la jeune infirmière s'excuser. Je regardais dans le vide sans montrer aucune émotion. Soudainement, je me levais et marchais en direction de la sortie. J'entendais les autres m'appeler mais je les ignorais. Puis avant que je ne franchisse le pas de la porte, Allen me retient par le bras. Je ne bougeais pas ne me retournant même pas. Allen restait muet lui aussi. Je serrais mon poing fortement, je me retenais de laisser couler des larmes. Mes blessures au cou étaient comme ma punition pour me rappeler se que j'avais fait. Ça me faisait si mal. Je ne pus ensuite me retenir plus. Je mis une main devant mon visage pour me cacher les yeux, de là une larme se mis à couler. Allen vient ensuite m'enlacer sans que je ne le veuille. Je m'effondrais ensuite en larmes dans ses bras. Il me prit la tête pour me rapprocher de lui. Je me blottissais à lui et cachais mes larmes même si je les exprimais. Il me parlait doucement pour me rassurer. Mais c'étaient les douleurs du passé qui me faisaient le plus mal. Ses bras étaient pourtant si rassurants et réconfortants. Il jouait quelque part le rôle de grand frère dont j'avais besoin là tout de suite. Je ne le lâchais plus et d'ailleurs lui non plus. Puis il me parlait d'une voix rassurante.

« Chaque chose en son temps, prends du recul au lieu de t'accabler et te mettre tout sur le dos. »

Comment je pouvais ne pas tout me mettre sur le dos ? J'avais tué quelqu'un… Même si je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même je l'avais quand même fait… Il s'éloignait de moi pour me regarder avec un fin sourire avant d'essuyer mes larmes sur mes joues.

« Allez… viens avec moi… »

Il me prit ensuite par la main pour m'entrainer avec lui en direction des autres alors que je voulais juste sortir d'ici. Je voyais maintenant les autres qui retenaient presque leurs respirations en nous voyant revenir comme s'ils ne voulaient pas faire un geste brusque pour me faire fuir de nouveau. Allen me fit m'assoir sur mon lit et prit les bandages placés sur le lit. Il commençait à s'approcher de moi mais je détournais la tête. Il s'arrêtait simplement me regardant de ses yeux argentés. Puis il plaçait les bandages derrière mon cou. Je ne disais rien, je me laissais faire même si j'avais vraiment envie de partir d'ici. Mais c'était Allen… J'avais confiance en lui… Il m'entoura le cou entièrement je me laissais faire, mais je fuyais son regard, je fuyais le regard de tout le monde. Une fois qu'il avait fini, il me regarda avec un fin sourire, qui me parut plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Il revenait ensuite voir Lavi et les autres reprirent leurs activités. La jeune infirmière qui s'occupait de moi n'osait même plus m'approcher. Je m'excusais pour tout à l'heure et elle fut ensuite rassurée. Lavi commençait à se réveiller, enfin. Tout le monde était si heureux de le voir rouvrir les yeux. Moi, je n'en savais rien… D'un coté oui, comme tout le monde, de plus je m'étais entichée de lui donc ça paraissait logique. Mais il y avait encore un mystère que je n'avais pas résolu. M'avait-il trompé ? Non, je n'y croyais pas… Pourtant je les ai vu tout les deux… Rien que cette pensée me blessait d'avantage. Mais je ne le savais pas capable de faire ça. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Il n'avait pas pu… Non…

Pendant que tout le monde était près de lui à lui parler, moi je restais assise sur mon lit à le fixer, le regard neutre. Un regard avec beaucoup d'incertitude, et de questions sans réponses. Je l'aimais tant… Je le voyais se relever en s'asseyant sur son lit, une main devant ses yeux. Et évidement, Leenalee tourna la tête en ma direction hésitante, voulant sûrement voir ma réaction face à lui. Lavi enleva enfin la main de devant son visage. Il me regardait avec un fin sourire mais lorsqu'il vu que je n'avais aucune expression, il l'abaissa lentement. Des bandages sur mon cou si lourds à porter. Je fuyais ensuite son regard. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Il commençait à se lever, mais des douleurs le prenaient et les infirmières autour voulaient qu'il reste couché. Mais il se leva quand même et se dirigeait lentement vers moi. Allen, Leenalee et les deux autres infirmières s'éloignèrent devant lui. Je ne le regardais toujours pas. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta devant moi, je fixais un point au loin sans le regarder. Il vient ensuite s'assoir à coté de moi. Allen proposa de se disperser, après tout, ça nous concernait personnellement maintenant. Alors lui suivit de Leenalee puis des infirmières partaient un peu plus loin. Lavi me regardait soigneusement puis finit par me parler, en me relevant la tête du bout de ses doigts en hésitant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas… ? »

Mais au contact de ses doigts, je détournais la tête, un malaise se créait alors. Il n'osait plus me parler, abaissant sa main lentement. Je le connaissais, il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, et me voir lui faire la gueule comme ça devait le blesser énormément. Mais apparemment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Je l'évitais soigneusement. Mais même sans le regarder, je savais qu'il était blessé de l'avoir rejeté. C'était cependant plus fort que moi. Je ne connaissais pas la vérité. Puis je viens lui parler d'une voix accablé par le sentiment pesant de l'incompréhension.

« Ça va… Tu t'es bien amusé avec elle ? dis-ai-je la voix tremblante…

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles… ? répondait-il l'air étonné.

- Je te parle de ton infidélité ! »

Je le regardais subitement en haussant le ton. Mais lui paraissait perdu, il commençait même à bégayer.

« Mais… qu.. quoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te faire ça ! »

Ces mots me parus comme des couteaux en pleins cœur. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Je le savais. Mais pourtant, je l'avais vu. Je lui murmurais ensuite, les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment t'as pus me trahir…

- Mais je t'assure ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Je le fixais toujours essayant de garder une expression neutre. Il me prit alors la main mais je me levais d'un coup pour l'éviter. Il se mit face à moi et se rapprocha lentement, je fuyais toujours son regard.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça, tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas pus le faire, je t'aime trop pour ça ! »

Il me saisit le bras. Je voulais me détacher de lui en reculant mais il me tenait fermement. Je viens alors lui parler toujours sans le regarder.

« Lâche-moi…

- Natsu…

- Va-t'en ! »

Ma voix devait résonner dans l'infirmerie. Il ne répondait plus. Je me mis enfin à le regarder. Son œil d'un vert émeraude si profond était maintenant plein de tristesse mais étonné que je m'adresse à lui de cette manière là. Il abaissa alors le regard et lâchait mon bras lentement. Je regrettais alors mes paroles. Une fois de plus, j'avais fait quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. J'avais laissé mes émotions passer par-dessus la raison. Je m'en voulais affreusement. C'est alors qu'il ne me regardait plus du tout. La tristesse qui parut sur son visage me rendait profondément malheureuse. Je ne voulais pas de ça, je voulais l'enlacer et lui demander pardon, oublier tout le reste. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible… Un long silence émanait entre nous. Je regrettais amèrement toutes mes paroles, je l'aimais tant, pourquoi je lui avais dit tout ça. Pourquoi je doutais de lui ? Je ne devais pas. J'avais pourtant confiance en lui… Il me lança ensuite son regard perçant, comme rongé par la tristesse. Ce dernier regard me paralysait et me laissait clouée sur place. Je l'aimais tant mon Lavi… J'avais honte de douter de lui… Mais suite à mes paroles, il s'éloigna de moi lentement et se retourna pour ensuite partir de l'infirmerie. Je me surpris à tendre une main devant moi comme pour le retenir mais je n'eus pas le courage de l'arrêter. Il sortit de la pièce sous les remarques des infirmières et d'Allen qui le suivit ensuite. On les entendait depuis l'infirmerie dans les couloirs. Leenalee se retourna vers moi comme pour comprendre se qui s'était passé. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire…


End file.
